


Hearts Spilleth Over

by Harryskiwiposes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryskiwiposes/pseuds/Harryskiwiposes
Summary: As play resumes, Louis goes to take a sip of his beer and notices that his cup is half empty (or half full, depending on your outlook). He looks around and sees that in all of his wild victory celebration, he’s managed to spill his beer - all over the guy sitting in front of him.Louis is mortified and embarrassed.He’s not sure what he’s going to say, but he knows that he needs to at least apologize, maybe offer to pay to dry clean the man’s shirt.There’s still 25 minutes left in the match and now this poor sap has to sit through it covered in beer. Cold, delicious, refreshing beer that should be in Louis’ cup, not all over the guy in row 4.Or - England scores, Louis spills, Harry flirts





	Hearts Spilleth Over

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back?
> 
> I'm not even sure exactly what this fic is, but I took one look at that pic and an AU was born. 
> 
> This is for my SBBitches who, when I say "I have an AU," they say "Write it bitch." So thank them (or don't). KASM for life!
> 
> Title comes from my lovely K.
> 
> I own nothing except the words (and mistakes) written below.
> 
> Please do not repost this anywhere. I am not allowing for any reposts or translations. Thank you for understanding.
> 
> Without further ado....
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

*****************************

“Here ya go Lou.”

Louis turns to find his friend Oli, who has just returned from the concession stand and is now holding two cups of beer. Louis reaches out to take the one that’s meant for him. “Thanks mate” he says, taking a sip of the cold beverage.

“Did I miss anything?” Oli asks as he settles back into his seat next to Louis.

“Nah, England is still getting its ass kicked. These guys are playing like fucking garbage today.”

Oli takes a sip of his beer. “Well it’s still early.”

“Psst, if they don’t get their acts together it won’t matter how much time is left. Maguire needs to get his head out of his ass and start defending better. And Vardy? His ball control is shit.”

Just then, the volume of the cheering crowd picks up as England starts moving the ball down the field towards Croatia’s goal. They haven’t gotten many trips down field and they need to make this one count by getting the ball into the goal.

Louis stands up with the rest of his section and begins chanting “Go! Go! Go!” as the ball inches closer to the goal. With one well-timed kick, England scores and the crowd erupts into cheers of celebration.

Louis raises his arms into the air and begins jumping up and down, doing a little victory dance (if that’s what you want to call it).

The entire arena is on its feet and high fives are exchanged all around.

As play resumes, Louis goes to take a sip of his beer and notices that his cup is half empty (or half full, depending on your outlook). He looks around and sees that in all of his wild victory celebration, he’s managed to spill his beer - all over the guy sitting in front of him.

Louis is mortified and embarrassed.  

He’s not sure what he’s going to say, but he knows that he needs to at least apologize, maybe offer to pay to dry clean the man’s shirt.

There’s still 25 minutes left in the match and now this poor sap has to sit through it covered in beer. Cold, delicious, refreshing beer that should be in Louis’ cup, not all over the guy in row 4.

Louis leans over and taps the man on the shoulder. “Umm…” He starts, his voice trailing off.

The man in the white t-shirt turns slowly around and Louis is at once taken aback. Even dripping wet, covered in beer, this man is good-looking. No, scratch that - beautiful. This man is quite possibly the most beautiful man Louis has ever seen.

Louis watches as the man brushes a few loose strands of brown curls, that are now drenched in alcohol, off of his forehead.

The man’s eyes are a wondrous shade of green and Louis notices that they sparkle as he looks up to meet Louis’ gaze.

At that moment Louis is extremely glad that he decided to put together a coordinating outfit that shows off all of his best assets. Oli had given him shit for it that morning, saying “it’s a fucking soccer match, Lou. No one is gonna care what you’re wearing, they’re gonna be watching the game. Now can we please get out of here?”

To which Louis had responded “fuck off. You never know who you’re gonna meet at a soccer match. What if I meet the love of my life but he takes one look at my ripped sweatpants and moves along? No thanks, so if you’ll excuse me…” he closed the bathroom door in Oli’s face and resumed primping himself in the mirror.

Now, staring at this beautiful human in front of him, he’s happy that he didn’t listen to Oli and instead went with his gut.

“Yes?” the man says, waking Louis out of his daydream.

“I, uh…” Louis starts. “I just wanted to apologize for spilling my beer all over you. And I’d like to pay for the dry cleaning.”

The man smiles brightly up at Louis. And that’s when Louis sees the most delicious dimple. Is this guy even real? “It’s ok, just one of the hazards of being an England fan I guess.”

Louis laughs. “Among others.”

“Yeah. Thank you for apologizing, but there was really no need to. My day was shit already, so this was just the icing on the cake, so to speak.”

“Let me at least pay to have it cleaned.”

The man’s smile is back and Louis is determined to do everything in his power to have it permanently there. “That’s not necessary. But thanks.” He goes to turn back around and Louis can see his chance slipping away.

“Wait!” Louis leans over to Oli and whispers something into his ear. He then begins making his way past all of the people in his row, excusing himself. He steps down onto row 4 and makes his way over to the man, taking the seat that’s unoccupied next to him.

“I just…I….” Louis looks down at his feet. “I justwantedtokeeptalkingtoyou.” Louis spits out quickly before all of his courage leaves him, closing his eyes tightly and waiting for the rejection that he knows is coming.

“I was hoping you were gonna say that.”

Louis opens his eyes slowly and brings his head up. He meets the man’s green eyes and see that it’s back. The dimply smile is back.

Louis breathes a sigh of relief that he hadn’t realized he was holding in.

”You said your day was shit, why?”

”The seat you’re in? It was supposed to be for my date, but as you can see he’s stood me up.”

Louis doesn’t miss the ‘he’ in the man’s sentence.

”Well, his loss and definitely my gain.” Louis smirks up at the taller man.

The crowd around them begins yelling, making it obvious that Croatia has just scored again, but neither of them caring about the game any longer.

“Harry.”

“Maguire?” Louis asks, wondering if England had scored again.

“No. Styles.” The man shouts over the crowd. “Harry Styles. That’s my name.”

“Ooooh.” Louis laughs. “Mine’s Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry holds his hand out and Louis shakes it. “Do you…do you wanna get out of here Louis?” Harry asks.

Louis nods, “yes. Let’s get out of here.” He leads Harry past the people in the row and up the stairs, tossing his half empty cup in the garbage along the way.

They make their way to the parking lot a few minutes later and Louis feels something hit him in the back of the head. “What the fu -“

He turns to find Harry, shirtless, laughing, having taken off his soaked t-shirt and thrown it at Louis.

Louis wants to be mad, but the sight of Harry’s muscular abs and the ink covering his chest and arms has Louis too speechless to react.

Harry steps closer to Louis, running his fingers up Louis’ arms. “You know, instead of paying to have it dry cleaned, you could just wash it - at my place.”

Louis simply nods. This man is going to be the death of him, but god damn it what a glorious way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderful Reader,
> 
> I can't believe you actually read that. My brain is a wondrous place, isn't it?
> 
> Thank you for indulging me - I appreciate each and every one of you (even you, anonymous!), more than you will ever know!!!
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Melissa  
> hadtobelou on tumblr


End file.
